Mas Shino, Si jomblo yang selalu rapopo!
by Mr. De
Summary: Menjadi seorang jomblo bukanlah jalan hidup yang di inginkan Shino, seperti halnya kita, Shino juga ingin punya pasangan!


**Mas Shino, Si Jomblo Yang Selalu Rapopo!**

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'!

.

.

.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru saja selesai bermain futsal bersama teman-temannya tampak sedang diam termenung. 'Shino' seperti itulah nama yang tertulis di bagian belakang jersey futsal milik remaja itu.

Dengan wajah yang sendu nan muram, Ia duduk sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping tiang gawang.

Shino memejamkan mata sejenak, kesedihan terasa menyelimuti relung hatinya yang paling dalam, dan kesedihan itu datang karena dirinya merasa iri melihat rekan-rekannya yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Di sebelah kiri lapangan, dia melihat ada rekan pirangnya yang bernama Naruto sedang bersama kekasihnya, Hinata. Mereka tampak romantis, Hinata yang melihat tubuh Naruto basah akibat keringat setelah bermain futsal segera mengambilkan handuk, Hinata pun tanpa ragu membasuh bagian wajah Naruto dengan lembut, Hinata juga membawakan sebotol air mineral dan beberapa jenis buah-buahan untuk Naruto.

 _'Hmm, betapa beruntungnya dirimu Nar!'_ Gumam Shino dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, ada rekan-rekan Shino yang lain, mereka adalah Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba. Sama halnya dengan Naruto ketiga orang itu juga terlihat romantis bersama kekasih mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura, Neji dan Tenten, Kiba dan Tamaki, mereka begitu asyik bermain suap-suapan, Shino yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Di sebelah kanan lapangan, ada rekannya yang berambut nanas, Shikamaru. Tidak seperti yang lain, Shikamaru dan Kekasihnya, Temari, selalu saja terlihat tidak akur. Contohnya sekarang, mereka terlihat sedang sibuk memperdebatkan sesuatu, beradu argumentasi, serta mengejek satu sama lain.

"Dasar cowok genit!"

"Dasar cewek tua!"

"Dasar cowok berkuncir satu!"

"Dasar cewek berkuncir empat!"

"Dasar cowok pemalas!"

"Dasar cewek _hyperactive_!"

Ejekan-ejekan yang mereka lontarkan ternyata cukup membuat Shino pusing. _'Mereka ini pacaran atau apa sih? Ya tapi setidaknya.. Shikamaru punya kekasih!'_ Begitu kata Shino dalam hati.

Mata Shino melanjutkan penyisirannya ke bagian pojok lapangan, dan ketika Ia melihat kesana..- _'Astaga! Ya ampun mereka itu, selalu saja-..'_

Shino sempat terkejut melihat pemandangan nista yang ada di pojok lapangan, bagaimana tidak nista? rekannya yang selalu tersenyum tidak jelas, Sai, sedang asyik bercumbu dengan Ino, yang tidak lain adalah kekasih Sai. Mereka berdua saling melumat bibir meski sekarang ini mereka tau kalau mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

Seperti itulah Sai dan Ino, keduanya mempunyai hobi yang sama, yaitu mengumbar kemesraan tingkat dewasa di depan umum.

Tadi, Shino memang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua, namun karena mendapat dorongan yang kuat dari hormon keremaja'annya, Shino pun kembali melihat ke tempat Sai dan Ino.

Adegan yang mereka tunjukkan berhasil membawa Shino ikut terhanyut ke dalam suasana, dan Tanpa Shino sadari tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri, memeluk tiang gawang yang ada di sampingnya dengan sangat erat.

Kemudian Shino menutup matanya, berbalik menghadap tiang gawang dan mulai memajukan bibirnya.

*Cup

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Shino akan mencium tiang gawang, semua rekannya yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Oi Shino! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Manik Shino kembali terbuka, teriakan dari Naruto rupanya berhasil menyadarkan pemuda itu dari perbuatan terkutuk yang telah dia lakukan.

Shino lantas mundur sampai beberapa centi kebelakang menjauhi tiang gawang, _'A_.. _Apa yang telah ku lakukan?_ ', Ucapnya penuh sesal.

Shino mengusap-usap bibirnya, ada sensasi aneh yang mulai dia rasakan setelah tadi mencium tiang gawang.

 _'Hmm, tiang gawang ini, rasanya seperti..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PIPIS KUDA!_ ''

*Huuuueegg

Tiba-tiba, Shino muntah dengan dahsyatnya persis seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil muda, semua rekannya tampak khawatir, mereka pun segera berlari menghampiri pemuda malang itu sambil membawa tandu.

"Shino! Kau kenapa kawan? Bertahanlah kami akan menolong mu!"

Dengan cepat Shino segera berdiri, Ia menghadap ke arah rekan-rekannya, semua rekannya langsung berhenti berlari, mereka terdiam melihat Shino yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan salam lima jari kepada mereka.

"Tenang gaes. _Don't panic, Aku rapopo_!"

Keenam remaja itu hanya bisa bengong dan melongo setelah mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Shino.

.

.

Shino menyusuri jalanan pulang dengan mengendarai vespa classic kesayangannya. Di sepanjang jalan banyak orang yang memperhatikan penampilannya yang memang cukup menarik.

Helm pilot yang di padu dengan kacamata hitam pekat, entah bagaimana cara dia melihat dengan kacamata model seperti itu, kemudian jaket kulit yang dia kenakan di bagian belakangnya tertulis 'JONES', menurut Shino kepanjangan dari kata JONES itu adalah Jomblo Happynes.

Celana jeans biru serta sepatu futsal yang sejak beres latihan tadi masih dia pakai semakin menambah kesan keren, classic dan absurd bercampur menjadi satu dalam penampilannya, benar-benar seorang _scooterist_ yang nyentrik bukan?

.

.

Shino kembali termenung, Ia teringat dengan kejadian memalukan yang tadi dia lakukan, _'Mencium tiang gawang? Astaga, bodoh sekali!'_

Ia terus saja mengumpat kesal dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Sampai di sebuah jalan, Shino tidak memperhatikan adanya papan pemberitahuan tepat di jalan yang saat ini sedang dia lewati. Di papan itu tertulis,

 _'Mohon Maaf, Para pengendara yang kami sayangi, di perkenankan bagi anda untuk melewati jalan alternatif lain karena jalan ini sedang di perbaiki. Terima kasih!'_

Entah karena kacamatanya yang hitam pekat, atau karena lampu vespanya yang sudah buram, atau mungkin karena dia sedang sibuk melamun, Shino mengabaikan papan pemberitahuan tersebut dan berjalan melewati jalan itu dengan santainya.

*Drengdengdengdengdeng

Suara vespa Shino masih terdengar lancar, Ia juga tampak masih baik-baik saja sekarang.

Namun, setelah beberapa meter berlalu, tiba-tiba...

.

.

*Brrruuaaaggkk

"Adauw Mak!"

Karena mendengar suara benda yang jatuh di tambah dengan suara rintihan seseorang, para pekerja perbaikan jalan segera berlari menuju ke lubang besar di tengah jalan yang hendak mereka perbaiki.

Dan benar saja, setibanya disana mereka melihat ada seorang pemuda bersama vespa kesayangannya telah jatuh terkapar di dalam lubang besar itu.

Para pekerja tampak panik, takut terjadi sesuatu pada si pemuda, mereka pun segera bergerak cepat untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja nak?" Tanya salah seorang pekerja.

"Ugh, Te..Tenang saja paman, Aku.. Rapopo!" Jawab Shino dengan sedikit terbata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Para pekerja pun merasa amat lega setelah mengetahui si pemuda yang jatuh ke dalam lubang sama sekali tidak mendapat luka serius.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Shino langsung mengobati beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lecet akibat terjatuh ke dalam lubang tadi. Ia merasa beruntung tidak terluka parah meski jatuh ke dalam lubang yang besar.

Di dalam kamar, Ia kembali termenung, entah mengapa hari ini beban hidupnya terasa begitu berat. "Hash... Kenapa aku sial sekali ya? Apa mungkin ini karena aku terlalu lama sendiri?" Gumamnya pelan sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang.

.

.

Shino meraih tasnya yang berisi jersey futsal serta barang-barang lain, saat membongkar isinya, Shino di kejutkan dengan keberadaan satu benda yang amat mencurigakan.

Sebuah celana kolor pendek berwarna pink, Shino tau betul benda kramat itu bukanlah miliknya, Shino pun segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya bermaksud menulis pesan singkat kepada semua rekannya untuk mencari tau siapa si pemilik celana kolor unik itu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

 _'Gaes, maaf mau tanya, celana kolor pendek warna pink yang ada gambar hamster salto itu punya siapa ya?'_

Setelah mengetik pesan, Shino kemudian mengirim pesan tersebut ke semua rekannya yang tadi bermain futsal bersama..

 _Sasuke Boyband_

 _082134XXXXXX_

 _Kiba Guk-Guk_

 _088231XXXXXX_

 _Sai Nyengir_

 _089456XXXXXX_

 _Shikamaru Nguap_

 _085148XXXXXX_

 _Naruto Gomez_

 _084713XXXXXX_

 _Neji Barbie_

 _081445XXXXXX_

 _Mengirim pesan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sembari menunggu pesannya terkirim, Shino meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang, kemudian Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan. Setelah kembali, Shino melihat ponselnya bersinar dan ada sesuatu yang tertulis di layar ponselnya..

 _Pesan Anda gagal di kirim, mau coba lagi?_

"Hah, Gagal? Kenapa ini?"

Shino amat _shock_ mendapati pesan yang hendak Ia kirim kepada rekan-rekannya ternyata gagal mencapai tujuan. Dengan wajah panik, pemuda itu meraih kembali ponselnya yang tadi sudah tergeletak di atas kasur.

Shino pun mengotak-atik ponselnya, Ia mencoba untuk mengirim ulang pesannya tapi gagal, coba mengirim lagi namun gagal lagi.

Berkali-kali Shino mencoba akan tetapi terus gagal, hingga pada akhirnya dia berfikir, _'Hmm mungkin di dalam kamar sinyalnya tidak mendukung untuk mengirim pesan, coba menelfon saja lah kalau begitu!'_

Shino kembali memencet ponselnya, dia mencari kontak seseorang dan mulai mencoba melakukan panggilan.

 _Memanggil..._

 _Naruto Gomez..._

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik saja bagi Shino untuk menunggu telfonnya tersambung. Ia sudah siap bicara ketika terdengar suara seseorang dari ponselnya. Tapi sayang, semua tak sesuai harapan Shino, bukan suara Naruto yang Ia dengar, melainkan suara seorang gadis. Gadis itu berkata lembut padanya..

 _"Maaf pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini! *tulalit tulalit tulalit tulalit"_

"Yaelah, Pantas saja tidak bisa mengirim pesan, ternyata pulsanya habis?!"

Dari situlah Shino mulai mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab ponselnya tak mampu mengirim pesan. Ternyata itu semua karena pulsa Shino yang sudah ada dalam masa kritis.

.

.

Shino mengendarai vespa classicnya untuk menuju ke konter terdekat. Shino teringat saat tadi dia pulang bermain futsal, ada konter handphone di dekat rumahnya yang baru saja di buka, kalau Shino tidak salah ingat nama konter itu adalah "Ngetrend Phone".

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang pendek, tibalah Shino di sebuah bangunan yang memang cukup megah, di depan bangunan itu terdapat papan dan juga spanduk besar yang bertuliskan "Ngetrend Phone".

"Oh jadi ini Ngetrend Phone?! Besar sekali!" Ucap Shino yang tampak kagum melihat bangunan di depannya.

"Hmm kira-kira disini jual pulsa gak ya?"

Setelah berkata demikian Shino turun dari vespanya, dengan langkah kaki yang mantap pemuda itu berjalan memasuki konter tersebut.

.

.

Baru saja sampai di bagian depan konter, Shino sudah di kejutkan dengan hadirnya sesosok wanita cantik yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat malam mas, selamat datang di Ngetrend Phone, di Ngetrend kami menyediakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan ponsel. Mari silahkan masuk dan nikmati pelayanan terbaik dari kami!"

Shino yang memang sajatinya adalah seorang lelaki yang belum pernah sekalipun mendapat belaian dari wanita atau dalam tanda kutip 'seorang jones', langsung tersenyum bringas ketika mendapat sambutan hangat nan lembut dari seorang gadis cantik.

Shino memandangi gadis cantik itu mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mulut terbuka serta air liur yang menetes.

 _'Cantik, putih, bersih, langsing, rambutnya pendek,.. Ya Tuhan, sungguh indah ciptaan mu ini!'_ Ungkap Shino dalam hati sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mm..maaf mas, tolong jangan melihat saya sampai seperti itu! Sa..Saya kan jadi takut!" Ucap si gadis yang mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan menggelikan dari Shino.

Shino yang tersadar segera memperbaiki penampilannya serta membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tadi sempat miring agar tetap terlihat _cool_.

"Ehem, maaf mbak, sebenarnya saya mau cari konter!"

Si gadis pun mengerung heran setelah mendengar ucapan Shino. "Maaf mas, tapi bukannya mas sekarang sudah berada di konter?!"

Shino celingukan, ya benar dia memang sudah berada di konter sekarang, tampaknya Shino membuat kesalahan lagi, kali ini kesalahan dalam pengucapan kalimatnya.

"Ehem, maaf mbak, maksud saya tadi, saya mau beli pulsa!"

Si gadis mengangguk paham. "Oh mau beli pulsa? Baik mari ikut saya mas!"

Shino pun mengikuti langkah kaki si gadis yang menuju ke salah satu bagian sudut konter, setibanya disana gadis itu mengambil sebuah buku dan pulpen.

"Silahkan di tulis nomornya mas!"

Shino sempat tercengang ketika si gadis menyodorkan buku dan juga pulpen ke arahnya, mata Shino menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh curiga.

 _'Hm ini cewek belum kenal kok uda berani minta nomer HP saya! Wah bahaya ini!_ ' bantin pemuda itu dengan sangat GRnya.

Setelah menuliskan nomornya, Shino mengembalikan buku berserta pulpen tersebut pada si gadis.

"Em, mau isi pulsa berapa mas?" Tanya gadis itu dengan sangat santun.

Shino tak menjawabnya dengan kalimat melainkan dengan tindakan, Ia mengambil dompet dari saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan uang seratus ribu rupiah dari dalam sana.

"Seratus ribu mas? Whoa banyak sekali!" Ucap si gadis yang terlihat amat kagum.

"Enggak mbak, lima ribu aja! Kalau saya beli pulsa seratus ribu, minggu depan saya jajan pake apa dong? Masak mau nyemilin pulsa?!"

*Deng

Rasa kagum si gadis langsung sirna ketika mendengar ucapan Shino, dari seratus ribu rupiah ternyata hanya lima ribu rupiah saja yang di pakai Shino untuk membeli pulsa.

 _'Katanya pembeli adalah raja, masak raja beli pulsa cuman lima ribu? Huh dasar!_ ' batin gadis itu yang tampak bergumam kesal dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Ini kembaliannya mas, Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi ya?!" Ucap gadis itu sembari mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum meski Ia merasa kesal dengan pembelinya yang satu ini.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Shino lebih dulu menghitung lembaran uangnya dengan teliti untuk memastikan jumlahnya tidak kurang. "Hm oke pas! Maaf kalau saya boleh tau, mbak ini namanya siapa?"

Pertanyaan Shino sempat membuat si gadis tertegun, di hari pertamanya bekerja ada seorang pelanggan yang bertanya soal namanya. Mirip seperti Shino tadi, si gadis tak menjawab pertanyaan Shino dengan kalimat, dia hanya menunjukkan _ID card_ yang menggantung di lehernya pada Shino.

"Mat .. Su .. Ri!"

Itulah nama yang tertulis di kartu identitas gadis tersebut.

"Salam kenal mbak Matsuri, Saya Shino!"

Tanpa permisi, tanpa meminta izin, dan tanpa peduli bagaimana respon Matsuri, Shino langsung saja meraih dan menjabat tangan mulus gadis itu sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh emm hehe i..iya salam kenal juga Mas.. Shino!"

Matsuri tampak canggung, pasalnya ini pertama kali bagi dia di ajak berkenalan oleh seorang pelanggan dengan cara yang agak sedikit di paksa.

"Mas? Emm.. maaf tolong tangan saya di lepas dulu!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Shino yang sebenarnya masih ingin menikmati sensasi lembutnya tangan Matsuri terpaksa harus menyudahi keinginannya.

Dengan berat hati pemuda itu melepas jabat tangannya bersama Matsuri, lalu berjalan menjauh, Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan konter.

Baru tiga langkah berjalan, Shino kembali menoleh ke arah Matsuri sambil tersenyum, Matsuri pun membalas senyum itu dengan tulus.

Shino kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, saat sudah mendapat delapan langkah, Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Matsuri. Shino bisa melihat jaraknya dan Matsuri sudah semakin jauh sekarang.

Shino pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya, sampai berpuluh-puluh langkah berlalu, Shino berbalik dan menoleh lagi ke arah Matsuri, kali ini sambil tersenyum serta melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa Mbak Matsuri, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Ucapnya lirih bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Setelahnya Shino hendak berjalan kembali, namun na'as bagi pemuda itu...

Saat dia akan menghadap ke depan, Shino sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa posisinya sekarang sudah sangat dekat dengan pintu konter, hingga pada akhirnya...

*Bruuaaggkk

"Aduh Mak!"

Alhasil wajah beserta kepala Shino membentur pintu konter dengan cukup keras hingga Ia terjatuh ke belakang, Matsuri yang melihat kejadian menyakitkan tersebut lantas berlari menghapiri Shino untuk menolongnya.

"Astaga Mas Shino! Mas kamu gak apa-apa kan?"

Ucapnya sembari membantu Shino untuk berdiri.

Shino menunjukkan jempol dan juga senyum terbaiknya kepada Matsuri. "Tenang mbak, aku rapopo!"

Matsuri bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Shino yang tampak baik-baik saja, pria itu sama sekali tidak terluka meski wajahnya baru saja terbentur pintu.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam berada di atas tempat tidur, namun mata Shino belum juga terpejam. Tiap kali Ia mencoba memejamkan mata bayangan gadis cantik bernama Matsuri selalu hadir menyapa dirinya.

 _'Oh Tuhan, mungkinkah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?'_

Shino terus terbayang-bayang akan pesona dan juga kecantikan seorang Matsuri, melihat senyum Matsuri bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar, menyentuh tangan Matsuri bisa membuat badannya bergetar sekaligus berkeringat. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Shino bisa merasakan hal yang 'gila' semacam ini.

Shino benar-benar tak habis pikir, dia baru mengenal Matsuri beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi mengapa gadis itu sudah bisa membuatnya merasa rindu?

Shino sungguh tidak mengerti, Ia sangat tertarik dengan gadis itu, rasanya dia ingin sekali mengenal lebih dekat lagi tentang sosok Matsuri.

"Sepertinya, aku memang harus melakukan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Shino mendadak turun dari tempat tidur, Ia berlari menuju vespanya dan mengendarai benda itu menuju ke konter "Ngetrend Phone", tujuannya hanya satu untuk bertemu Matsuri, dia ingin meminta nomer HP, pin BB sekaligus Facebook milik Matsuri.

.

.

Entah mengapa keberuntungan selalu saja tidak berpihak pada Shino. Setelah tiba di "Ngetrend Phone" ternyata konter tersebut sudah tutup, maka bisa di pastikan keinginan Shino untuk bisa berjumpa dengan Matsuri harus di tunda dahulu.

"Arrrgg sial!" Erang Shino frustasi sembari mengacak rambut hitamnya. Tak lama kemudian Ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan membawa rasa kecewa.

.

.

Matsuri berjalan sendiri melewati sebuah gang yang sepi di tengah gelapnya malam. Dia terpaksa harus berjalan kaki menuju tempat kosnya lantaran taksi yang membawanya pulang tadi tak bisa menjangkau masuk hingga ke dalam, Ia memutuskan untuk turun di depan gang saja.

Gadis itu menyusuri jalanan gang dengan perasaan yang was-was. Wajar saja, itu semua karena gang yang di lewati Matsuri terkenal rawan dengan kejahatan. Banyak orang yang menjadi korban kejahatan ketika melewati gang itu pada malam hari, untuk itu Matsuri harus terus berhati-hati di setiap langkahnya.

Awalnya Matsuri merasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan, Ia terus berjalan meskipun perasaannya cemas.

Ketika memasuki bagian tengah gang, Matsuri mendengar ada suara sekelompok pria yang tampaknya juga sedang berjalan melewati gang itu namun berlawanan arah dengan dirinya.

Matsuri sama sekali tidak berfikir bahwa sekelompok pria itu adalah para penjahat, dia lebih memilih untuk berfikir positif agar bisa mengurangi rasa cemas serta kekhawatirannya.

Bayangan sekolompok pria itu sudah terlihat, Matsuri menghitung dalam kelompok itu hanya ada tiga orang pria saja.

Jika Matsuri bisa melihat keberadaan mereka, maka mereka pun juga bisa melihat keberadaan Matsuri. Begitu melihat ada Matsuri, ketiga pria itu justru malah berhenti seolah menunggu Matsuri lewat di depan mereka.

Matsuri tampak cuek saja, Ia terus berjalan meski para pria itu sudah jelas akan menghalangi jalannya. Jarak Matsuri dengan mereka sudah sangat dekat dan Ia sangat takut ketika ada salah satu pria yang mulai menggoda dirinya.

"Hey cantik, malam-malam begini mau kemana?" Pria pertama berucap demikian. Matsuri tak menggubrisnya, dia terus berjalan hingga pada akhirnya ada pria kedua dan ketiga yang menghadang jalannya.

"Hayo.. Mau kemana manis? Disini dulu temani kami sebentar!"

"Ayo nona jangan takut! Kami gak gigit kok!"

Jantung Matsuri berdetak dengan cepat, dia sudah benar-benar takut, mengingat kini Ia sedang di kepung oleh tiga orang pria, keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras dan hampir membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Salah satu dari para pria tersebut coba untuk meraih tangan Matsuri, namun dengan sigap gadis itu bisa menjauhkan tangannya. Pria selanjutnya coba untuk mendekap tubuh Matsuri dari depan, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga si pria terjatuh.

Tapi sayangnya Matsuri tidak memperhitungkan serangan pria terakhir yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Tanpa Matsuri ketahui pria itu mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang, dan mengunci pergerakan tubuh Matsuri.

"Eugh.. LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!"

Ujar Matsuri sembari meronta, apa yang di lakukan Matsuri sama sekali tak memberi dampak apa-apa pada si pria. Ayolah dia cuma seorang gadis remaja yang tenaganya kalah jauh jika di bandingkan dengan pria itu.

"Haha sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi! Teman-teman ayo cepat serang dia!"

Si pria yang tadi berhasil di dorong jatuh oleh Marsuri tampak sudah berdiri kembali, Ia mendekati Matsuri yang sudah berada dalam kuncian temannya.

"TI..TIDAK! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

Matsuri berteriak dengan kencang ketika pria itu mulai memegang dagu dan mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Sssttt diamlah cantik, percuma saja kau berteriak tidak akan ada yang menolong mu!"

Pria itu kian mendekatkan dirinya pada Matsuri, Ia mulai memajukan bibirnya bersiap untuk melumat habis bibir mungil Matsuri. Matsuri hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya ke segela arah supaya si pria tak bisa menciumnya.

Akan tetapi si pria yang terus saja mencoba untuk berbuat nista padanya tidak begitu merasa terganggu dengan apa yang di lakukan Matsuri.

Jarak bibir si pria dengan wajah Matsuri hanya tinggal kurang dari satu sentimeter, sedikit dorongan saja bibir pria itu pasti bisa menyentuh wajah Matsuri. Namun sebelum hal itu sempat terjadi...

.

.

.

*Brugh

Si pria yang hendak mencium Matsuri tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur lantaran mendapat hantaman keras di kepala bagian belakangnya, tidak ada yang tau dari mana datangnya serangan yang menimpa pria itu.

"Apa? Hei kau kenapa?" Pria lain yang mengunci pergerakan Matsuri tampak terkejut melihat rekannya yang mendadak jatuh serta bagian belakang kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

*Bugh

Beberapa saat kemudian giliran pria itu yang mendapat serangan berupa pukulan telak di bagian wajahnya, akibat serangan itu kunciannya terhadap Matsuri pun jadi mengendur.

"Matsuri cepat pergi dari sini sekarang!"

Sosok pemuda misterius tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Matsuri yang sudah sangat ketakutan. Kehadiran pemuda itu bak malaikat penyelamat dalam hidup Matsuri.

Tanpa mencari tau identitas si pemuda misterius tersebut Matsuri langsung berlari menjauh dari sana dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

.

.

Pemuda itu berhasil mengalahkan dua pria brengsek yang hendak menyakiti Matsuri. Satu pria sudah setengah pingsan lantaran mendapat luka yang serius di bagian kepala dan satunya lagi tampak meringis kesakitan karena mendapat pukulan telak di bagian wajah.

Saat pemuda itu merasa bahwa dirinya sudah menang, tiba-tiba datang serangan yang tak terduga dari arah samping, sebuah batang kayu meluncur deras dan menghantam pelipis pemuda itu dengan sangat keras, alhasil pemuda itu jatuh dengan luka di pelipisnya.

"Haha rasakan kau! Dasar hewan pengganggu!"

Pemuda itu bisa mendengar ada suara umpatan kasar dari seorang pria ketika melihat dirinya terjatuh, dan dari situlah si pemuda sadar kalau ternyata masih ada satu pria lagi yang belum dia kalahkan.

Inginnya dia segera bangun dan membalas serangan si pria brengsek tersebut, namun hal itu tak dapat dia lakukan, serangan kuat yang di lancarkan si pria brengsek membuat pemuda itu kesulitan untuk berdiri karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian kepalanya.

"Cepat bangun teman-teman, ayo kita beri orang ini pelajaran!"

Pria itu mengajak dua orang temannya untuk bangkit kembali, dan ketika dua rekannya sudah berhasil bangun, para penjahat itu bersiap mengeroyok si pemuda misterius yang saat ini masih tergeletak di atas aspal.

"Hiaaat..."

*Bagh

*Bigh

*Bugh

*Begh

*Bogh

*Jleb

*Plak

*Brugk

.

.

"Ugh!"

Pemuda itu tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Mendapat serangan beruntun dari tiga orang sekaligus membuat tubuhnya terasa remuk dan hancur.

*Brugh

Salah satu pria membenturkan tubuh lemah si pemuda ke dinding, sedangkan dua pria yang lain hanya melihat. Pria itu tersenyum sinis melihat wajah korbannya yang sudah babak belur. "Cih, lihat dirimu anak muda, inilah akibatnya kalau kau berlagak sok jadi pahlawan!"

*Sret

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari dalam sakunya, Ia hendak menghabisi nyawa si pemuda dengan benda itu. "Semoga kau bisa menikmati penderitaan ini bocah! Hahaha.."

Tangan pria itu sudah mulai bergerak, Ia mengincar bagian leher si pemuda. Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, si pemuda hanya mampu memejamkan mata seraya berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Pisau tajam milik si pria penjahat sudah semakin dekat dengan leher si pemuda, tepat di saat ujung pisau hendak menyentuh kulit tiba-tiba...

.

.

*Wiyu..wiyu..wiyu..wiyu..wiyu!

Terdengar suara sirine yang berhasil menghentikan pergerakan tangan si pria penjahat.

"Hei itu suara polisi!"

"Sial! Kenapa bisa ada polisi?"

"Pasti wanita tadi yang memanggil polisi itu! Ck, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mereka tiba!"

Para penjahat itu kabur karena takut, dan mereka pergi tanpa sempat membunuh korbannya, nyawa si pemuda akhirnya bisa selamat berkat suara sirine polisi tadi.

.

.

Matsuri berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika melihat para penjahat sudah pergi. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka, idenya untuk mengusir para penjahat dengan menyalakan nada dering di HP yang bunyinya menyerupai suara sirine polisi ternyata cukup berhasil.

Matsuri berlari menghampiri sosok pemuda baik hati yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Ia tampak sangat khawatir melihat pemuda itu yang saat ini tengah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Hei kau baik-baik saj..-" Ucapan Matsuri terhenti ketika Ia sudah tiba di dekat si pemuda, Ia sedikit kaget melihat wajah si pemuda, entah mengapa rasanya Matsuri pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya.

"Eh, k..kau kan, Mas Shino?" Ucap Matsuri sembari menunjuk ke arah si pemuda.

"Ha..i, bi..bisa bantu aku?" Pinta si pemuda bernama Shino dengan suara yang terbata.

Matsuri segera membantu Shino, gadis itu membangunkan tubuh Shino lalu menyandarkannya pada dinding.

Matsuri mengambil tissu dari dalam tasnya untuk membersihkan bercak merah yang ada di pelipis dan juga sudut bibir Shino.

"M..Mas Shino, jadi ternyata kamu yang menolong ku?"

"Tak perlu pake Mas, panggil Shino saja!"

"Terima kasih banyak Shino dan, maafkan aku, gara-gara aku, kamu jadi babak belur begini!"

Shino tersenyum dan menunjukkan jempolnya pada Matsuri. "Tenang, Aku rapopo. Kamu juga baik-baik saja kan Matsuri?"

"Jelas aku baik-baik saja, tapi kamu..."

Matsuri tampak sendu, Ia cukup sedih melihat kondisi Shino yang saat ini benar-benar kacau, wajah lebam, badan penuh luka, baju compang-camping, celana sobek, hampir mirip seperti gelandangan.

Rasa sesal menyelimuti relung hati Matsuri, Shino jadi seperti ini karena menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Uhuk, jangan khawatir, luka ini pasti akan sembuh beberapa hari ke depan!"

Ucapan Shino tentu belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sesal yang ada dalam hati Matsuri, setidaknya harus ada sesuatu yang dia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Shino.

"Shino, izinkan aku merawat luka-luka mu!" Ucap Matsuri sembari memegang pundak Shino.

Shino nampak terkejut melihat bagaimana Matsuri memegang pundaknya dengan lembut, ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Shino mendapat sentuhan lembut dari seorang gadis, sungguh hati Shino terasa amat bahagia.

.

.

Dengan senang hati Shino menerima penawaran yang di berikan Matsuri, karena bagaimana pun juga dka memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Matsuri kemudian membantu Shino berdiri dan memapah tubuh Shino untuk membantunya berjalan.

"M..Maaf Matsuri, aku jadi merepotkan mu!"

"Merepotkan? Tentu tidak Shino, ini bahkan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kamu lakukan untuk ku!"

Shino tersenyum lepas mendengar kalimat Matsuri, Matsuri pun membalas senyum itu dengan tulus. Setelahnya Shino dan Matsuri mengisi perjalanan mereka dengan obrolan kecil, Shino bahkan sempat melempar candaan untuk Matsuri.

Walaupun sedang terluka parah, namun Shino justru terlihat lebih bahagia di banding sebelumnya, senyumnya selalu mengembang tiap kali mendengar Matsuri bicara.

' _Hmm semoga ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik bagiku untuk bisa dekat dengan Matsuri!'_ Ujar pemuda itu di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Kita Do'akan saja, semoga Shino berhasil dan dia tidak jadi jones lagi!

.

.

 _Bersambung atau Berakhir? Entahlah saya juga bingung, enaknya gimana?_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
